


Graphics Masterpost: Poisk Istiny (Finding Truth)

by ZephyrChrysalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death (not main), M/M, Mob-level violence, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrChrysalis/pseuds/ZephyrChrysalis
Summary: This is a full posting of all the graphics created for Poisk Istiny as part of the Dean Castiel Big Bang for 2016.Story by: CassondraWinchester & LOTRSPNFanGirl| Rating for Fic & Graphics: Explicit | Genre: ABO - AUSomeone is stealing from the Boston's Patricolo Family and making a tidy payday five hours away on the streets of Brooklyn and Manhattan.  But their Don, Dean Winchester, is wary about reaching out to a long-time New York ally.  The Russian Bratvas are ruthlessly different.  Their young Pakhan, Castiel Krushnic, is hard-nosed and violent.  While violence is a mainstay in any crime family, this boss has a special flair for it.  That leaves a bad taste in Don Winchester’s mouth.  But encouraged by his Consigliere, Bobby Singer, he finally relents.The Pakhan is quite different from what The Don was expecting.  Dean learns the man’s secret quite by accident and decides to keep it to himself.  And after members of each family are kidnapped, the stakes get even higher.Betrayed from within leads to exposing long held secrets and when long denied desires are unleashed it puts each of them on a path that will change their lives forever.





	1. Graphics Masterpost: Poisk Istiny (Finding Truth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Covers, and an introduction.
> 
> Masterpost will be added when the story is completed as some of the graphics  
> could be spoilers

It was an absolute joy to work on this story with Cassie and Dani! Even though I'd signed up for this year's DCBB, my first, I'd decided that I wasn't going to take a fic after all. Life was going to be a bear for the coming months leading up to the DCBB event. But, my curiosity got the best of me. And I just had to peek.

Sigh...

There it was. As if it was waiting for me. A mob fic. Love mob stories. I'm also a writer and I've written mob stories for another fandom for ten years! It was calling to me!

And it was an ABO! I could only hope that it was the kind of ABO I could get behind! It sounded like it might be. But, I closed my browser and walked away. I went to work. I went to work on getting carpenters to finish my kitchen reno that was left in the lurch. I went to deal with my brothers as my mother took a turn for the worse.

And still this fic was whispering to me. I couldn't resist. I went back to the DCBB site and peeked again. It was still unclaimed! It was a sign... oh, hell, I don't believe in signs, but... yeah.

I wrote out my claim and held my breath as I hit the send button. And waited.

I didn't have to wait long... it was mine!

WHOOT! OMG! Mine! WOW! I was super excited and super nervous that I could do a 100K fic justice. I don't do art the way I think of art. I don't paint or draw. I manip. And there are limitations to that. I do what I can to work around those, but...fingers crossed.

When Dani and Cassie and I connected it was terrific from the start!

I did the best I could to give them the art that would support their wonderful story. There were a few challenges but, overall, it was a wonderful experience. Never have two people been more open to a true collaboration! Take a look at the _Chapter Specific Images_ \-- I'm fairly proud of those! You can find out how I created these in Chapters 6 through 9.

For the cover -- I wanted our two guys on there and I wanted a certain mood to it. I think I got it. And I wanted the image to make you want to read this fantastic fic. I hope it works! More info on how this cover was created in Chapter 11!

I was lucky, too, that they allowed me to be further involved when I offered my expertise in Mob information and took on the job of beta'ing the story!

There are almost 60 graphics for this story... so, let's get started! 

First... The Cover, which with this reposting became 2 covers!

.  
.  


**THE FIRST COVER**

A lot of work went into this original cover -- I'll be posting a Walk-through on it later on. There's quite a bit of story foreshadowing  
in this piece. 

Mostly I wanted to show two strong male lead characters somewhat on different sides of their respective lives.

  


  


  


**THE SECOND COVER**

This cover was based off an advertisement I'd prepped for the story during the bang postings.

Originally, it was this...

  


But, now, it's been revised to be this second cover. Cassie and Dani and I liked this piece so much that we looked for  
a way to incorporate it into this reposting. I thought it worked as a second cover... so, here it is!

Hope you like what I've done with these! For more... take a peek at the next chapter in this posting... The Cast of this story!

.  



	2. The Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pictorial representation of canon characters as their new personas!
> 
> I'll be doing a bit of a walk-through on how these were created a little later!

**THE KRUSHNIC BRATVA**

  


  


  


  


  


  


* * *

  


**THE PATRICOLO CRIME FAMILY**

  


  


  


  


  


.

.

.


	3. The Krushnic & Patricolo Hierarchy

**How the mob families of the Patricolo's and Krushnic's shake out... who's in charge of who.**

Mafia Families or Organizations can be very complicated and it doesn't matter if it's Italian, Russian, Columbian, Irish, whatever. I've been a student of Mafia true crime for a long time, as I said in my Masterpost. I'm a writer as well, and when I took on this fic I thought it might be helpful to the readers to see a graphic on the way the Families shake out and who reports to who. How the hierarchy actually works. As you can see there are some subtle differences in the Italians and in the Russian structure.

Hope these help!

  
**THE KRUSHNIC BRATVA**

  


  


  


* * *

  


**THE PATRICOLO FAMILY**

.

.

.


	4. The Businesses

**Every Crime Family Needs A Good Front!**  
Here's where the Krushnic's and the Winchester's do their business... some of it's even legit!

  


**THE BRATVA’S FRONT**

  


* * *

  


**THE WINCHESTER’S FRONT**

  


.

.

.


	5. The Territories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where exactly are these places!

**THE BRATVA’S TERRITORY**

  


  


* * *

**THE WINCHESTER'S TERRITORY**

  


  


* * *

The Rival Group common to both the Bratva and the Winchesters! 

  


  


  



	6. The Chapter Headers

.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter banners! The idea of them are near and dear to my heart! And Cassie and Dani did such a great job naming each chapter and finding a quote to support their message  
that they just screamed -- make me art!

So, I did. What I attempted to do with each of these chapters is pull out some key element that would further entice the reader but not give away the chapter.

And... here they are!

 

  


  


  
For the reposting I took the quotes off the chapter header and set it up to be text.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	7. Original Residence & Location Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are cards, the Residence Cards, depict the homes of the main players of our story, including Dean, Sam and Bobby, Cas, Gabriel and others.  
> There are also Location Cards for all the key locations where our story takes place.

These were nearly a last minute addition. Dani and Cassie spent a good deal of time  
choosing the type of home that their characters would inhabit. And they had links to  
actual properties, but, unfortunately, some of those lovely places were sold already.

I found comparable sites and then thought it might be neat to do a little banner showing  
where our guys all hung their hats and laid their heads!

And... here they are!  
These are the **original images** created for the final posting of the story during the DCBB challenge!  
Take a peek in the next chapter at the ones re-created for the second posting!

  
** MASSACHUSETTES & VERMONT **

 

** NEW YORK **

  


 

With the Residence Banners done, they looked so cool... and I'd collected all these  
images while shopping around for the images I'd ultimately used, that I thought... hey,  
why not do a few other mini-banners for the other locations. So, I did!

 

  
** MASSACHUSETTES **

 

** NEW YORK **

 

** VERMONT **

 

OTHER LOCATIONS

  



	8. Reduxed Residence & Location Cards

So, Cassie and Dani decided to repost their DCBB for 2016!

And this time around, since we had a little more time to do these particular images, I offered to reconfigure them. These Residence and Location Cards are really tags that separate the various locations detailed in the story. This time around I redesigned them to allow for the text that accompanies the image to be nested with the card in just text so that readers who do not recieve images would not lose that tag. It's a bit hard to explain. You'll see what I mean with this posting. I've put the 'card' images up with the accompanying text as they appear in the story.

  
  


**THE KRUSHNIC 'FAMILY' HOMES**

  
**Home of Pakhan Castiel Novak | Corbin Place | Brooklyn, New York**

  
  


  
**Home of Gabriel Novak | Amherst Street | Brooklyn, New York**

  
  


  
**Krushnic Family Home | Peninsula Way | Lake Placid, New York**

  
  


** THE PATRICOLO 'FAMILY' HOMES **

  
**Home of Don Dean Winchester | Hutchinson Lane | Quincy, Massachusetts**

  
  


  
**Home of Bobby Singer | Thompson Park | Boston, Massachusetts**

  
  


  
**Home of Sam Winchester | Randolf Road | Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts**

  


  
**Cabin of Bobby Singer & Rufus Turner | Quaker Village Road | Weybridge, Vermont**

  


** THE PATRICOLO-KRUSHNIC HOME **

  
**Undisclosed Location | Playa Langosta, Costa Rica**

  


  


* * *

** NEW YORK LOCATIONS **

* * *

  
**Padshiye Angely Night Club| Brightwater Avenue | Brighton Beach, New York**

  


  
**Pakhan Castiel Krushnic’s Office | Padshiye Angely | Brightwater Avenue | Brighton Beach, New York**

  


  
**Zolotoy Komnate at Padshiye Angely | Brightwater Avenue | Brighton Beach, New York**

  


  
**Padshiye Angely, The Heaven Suite | Brightwater Avenue | Brighton Beach, New York**

  


  
**Chernaya Komnate at Padshiye Angely | Brightwater Avenue | Brighton Beach, New York**

  


  
**Hotel Lobby at Padshiye Angely | Brightwater Avenue | Brighton Beach, New York**

  


  
**Alcohol Packaging Warehouse | Morgan Avenue | Brooklyn, New York**

  


  
**Adirondack Health Emergency Center | Church Street | Lake Placid, New York**

  


  


* * *

** BOSTON & NEW ENGLAND LOCATIONS **

* * *

  
**Winchester Auto Repair| Northern Avenue | South Boston, Massachusetts**

  


  
**South Street Diner | Kneeland Street | Boston, Massachusetts**

  


  
**Boston Autoport | Terminal Street | Charlestown, Massachusetts**

  


  
**Morgue, City of Boston | Boston Medical Center Place | Boston, Massachusetts**

  


  
**Porter Medical Center | Porter Drive | Middlebury, Vermont**

  


  
**Monument Farms | James Road | Weybridge, Vermont**

  


  
**Winchester Limo | Interstate 90 West Bound | Boston to Brooklyn**

  


* * *

** MISCELLANEOUS LOCATIONS **

* * *

  
**Location Unknown**

  


  
  
  



	9. Beaten Gabriel Found on the Docks - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This image represents a critical scene in the story. I've also included a walk through as to how this image was created.

** CHAPTER FOUR: THE DOCK **

When I first signed on, as is my habit, I asked Dani and Cassie if there was anything specific that they'd like to see depicted. Both of them chimed in that there was a scene that takes place on the dock of the Krushnic family  
home in upstate New York.

This was a very difficult manipulation to accomplish. I can't even tell you how many different layers are in here. I can tell you that it took about 12 hours to accomplish! I may do a walk through on this one.

But for starters, first I needed to beat up Gabriel. And break his leg. Then I needed his face to be swollen because he'd been beaten over days. It was quite a challenge, but I'm pleased with the result.

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
WALK-THROUGH TO COME... 


	10. Things Get Randy with Cas and Dean - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotica!

** CHAPTER FIVE: THE CABIN **

Cassie presented me with a huge challenge! I've never done a porn manip before. I've seen others do them and the do them so beautifully. It's truly a talent! I thought I'd rise to the challenge and give it a try.

I didn't get quite what I wanted. I did manage a credible 'almost kiss' with Dean and Cas -- I was happy and Cassie was thrilled and Dani was quite excited.

Because there's so much that happens at the cabin with our guys, I opted for a collage type approach. Originally, the images would have been peppered throughout the chapter to follow the actions of our guys! But, time constraints didn't allow it, and so, ultimately, I opted for a collage approach which is what's in the fic. Here are the images as I would have liked to present them! I hope you like!

* * *

To me there is just something so erotic about the clenched fist, the sheet grabbing hand... so I included them here. Entertwined limbs always make me thing of intimacy as well.

  


Cassie sent me a stash of "porny" pics! Some of them were just so perfect for what was going on in this chapter...  
so, with some very judicious cropping I was able to use a few! 

  


These two images were manips. Below the image is a mini walk-through on what was done to them!

On the **LEFT**. This was originally a pic of a couple in the water...  


After I removed the tats, I cropped it...  


Next I took out the background... then I needed a bed... with rumpled sheets!  
  
After a few more layers of 'sheets' I had the image I wanted!

* * *

On the **RIGHT** is a version of another image sent to me by Cassie. I didn't like the background ...  
  
so, I changed it!

This is the new background ... it's also the background of The Kiss, which I'll talk about next!  


This is the part that actuallly appears in the finished image...  


* * *

The Center image that is in the final collage was actually the piece I worked on first! I call it The Kiss...  
  
There were far too many steps to manipulate this image...   
suffice it to say, it took quite a bit of time! It was my first attempt at this type of intimate manip.  
I think for my first time, it came out fairly well! I hope you think so, too!

  
  
  
  



	11. Dean & Sam Go After Cas - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has disappeared and Dean is determined to find him! He enlists Sam's help and really, there wasn't another way to rescue Cas without burning down a perfectly good warehouse! I've included a walk-through on this piece.

** CHAPTER NINE: THE WAREHOUSE **

THIS is a very important pinnacle of the story and I so wanted to do something. There was just so much going on that I had to hone in on the truly key elements of this chapter without giving away all of it. A walk through on this could be fun but I started this only last night, the night before posting. Not because I had no time, but because this story is so full but honing in on what I can manip is sometimes an issue. I'd tried several Dean-centric scenes and did not like the results -- this brain child came yesterday at about four in the afternoon! At three in the morning I closed the file wrong and lost everything. So, I started again. I needed to shorten the warehouse, because I could not find one to my liking, then I had to burn it. And find a Caddy Escalade and put Sam in the driver's seat. Oh, and I had to beat up Cas a bit more than the image I found at Home of the Nutty. Phew! It was a lot!

I took those elements and fashioned a small collage. I think it does the trick! I hope you do as well!

  
.  
. 


	12. The Martini Shot - Chapter 10, The Epilogue

** EPILOGUE: THE MARTINI SHOT **

The Martini Shot is becoming a bit of a signature for me. I like to find that one scene that can put the dot over the 'i' and cross the 't'. The image that lets you breathe a sigh at the end but smile at such a great read.

I chose this... I hope it does the job!

.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	13. The Adverts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertisements that were made for the story. The second one has become a second cover for the repost of April 2017.

A great story should be seen and read!

I'm a marketing strategist by profession and when I found out that I could do an advertisement  
for this terrific fic -- I was right on it!

  


 

  



End file.
